FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of the essential features of a typical prior-art fiber optic transceiver. The main circuit 1 contains at a minimum transmit and receive circuit paths and power 19 and ground connections 18. The receiver circuit typically consists of a Receiver Optical Subassembly (ROSA) 2 which contains a mechanical fiber receptacle and coupling optics as well as a photodiode and pre-amplifier (preamp) circuit. The ROSA is in turn connected to a post-amplifier (postamp) integrated circuit 4, the function of which is to generate a fixed output swing digital signal which is connected to outside circuitry via the RX+ and RX− pins 17. The postamp circuit 4 also often provides a digital output signal known as Signal Detect or Loss of Signal indicating the presence or absence of suitably strong optical input. The Signal Detect output is provided at output pin 18. The transmit circuit will typically consist of a Transmitter Optical Subassembly (TOSA) 3 and a laser driver integrated circuit 5. The TOSA contains a mechanical fiber receptacle and coupling optics as well as a laser diode or LED. The laser driver circuit will typically provide AC drive and DC bias current to the laser. The signal inputs for the AC driver are obtained from the TX+ and TX− pins 12. The laser driver circuitry typically will require individual factory setup of certain parameters such as the bias current (or output power) level and AC modulation drive to the laser. Typically this is accomplished by adjusting variable resistors or placing factory selected resistors 7, 9 (i.e., having factory selected resistance values). Additionally, temperature compensation of the bias current and modulation is often required. This function can be integrated in the laser driver integrated circuit or accomplished through the use of external temperature sensitive elements such as thermistors 6,8.
In addition to the most basic functions described above, some transceiver platform standards involve additional functionality. Examples of this are the TX disable 13 and TX fault 14 pins described in the GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter) standard. In the GBIC standard (SFF-8053), the TX disable pin allows the transmitter to be shut off by the host device, while the TX fault pin is an indicator to the host device of some fault condition existing in the laser or associated laser driver circuit. In addition to this basic description, the GBIC standard includes a series of timing diagrams describing how these controls function and interact with each other to implement reset operations and other actions. Most of this functionality is aimed at preventing non-eyesafe emission levels when a fault conditions exists in the laser circuit. These functions may be integrated into the laser driver circuit itself or in an optional additional integrated circuit 11. Finally, the GBIC standard for a Module Definition “4” GBIC also requires the EEPROM 10 to store standardized ID information that can be read out via a serial interface (defined as using the serial interface of the ATMEL AT24C01A family of EEPROM products) consisting of a clock 15 and data 16 line.
As an alternative to mechanical fiber receptacles, some prior art transceivers use fiber optic pigtails which are unconnectorized fibers.
Similar principles clearly apply to fiber optic transmitters or receivers that only implement half of the transceiver functions.
It is desirable to use avalanche photodiodes in some transceivers, because avalanche photodiodes have a sensitivity that is 10 dB greater than the sensitivity of the PIN diodes that have been used in previous transceivers. Avalanche photodiodes are characterized by avalanche breakdowns, which occur when the reverse-bias voltage applied to a particular avalanche photodiode is set to a particular value. The sensitivity of an avalanche diode is maximized when it is operated at a reverse-bias voltage that is a small increment below its avalanche voltage, which typically is approximately −50 volts. Unfortunately, avalanche voltages vary from one device to the next, and they also vary as a function of the temperature of the particular device. Therefore, to achieve maximum sensitivity, either the temperature of an avalanche photodiode must be controlled or else the reverse-bias voltage applied to the avalanche photodiode must be adjusted for different operating temperatures.
One prior art approach uses thermistors whose electrical resistance changes as a function of temperature to control the reverse-bias voltage applied to the avalanche photodiode. Under high-volume manufacturing conditions, however, this approach is not desirable because each receiver/transceiver has to be manually tuned to account for variations among thermistors and photodiodes.
Another prior art approach uses a temperature controller to maintain a steady operating temperature for the avalanche photodiode. This approach, however, is generally not feasible for pluggable optoelectronic transceivers/receivers because temperature controllers are typically too big to fit within such devices. For example, the dimensions for a pluggable optoelectronic transceiver specified by GBIC (Gigabit Interface Converter) standards are 1.2″×0.47″×2.6″, and the dimensions for an optoelectronic transceiver specified by SFP (Small Form Factor Pluggable) standards are 0.53″×0.37″×2.24″. As pluggable optoelectronic transceivers/transmitters become more and more compact, the use of temperature controller in these devices is becoming less and less feasible.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system to maintain desirable sensitivity of an avalanche photodiode over temperature variations.